Duet
Lyrics |-|Japanese= ふたりで交わす言葉　それが歌になるのなら 君が気に入ったのは　どんな melody なんだろう? 急にこの世界が　昨日と違ってても 君がいればそれだけで　また奏でられる duet 複雑な現実も　予想出来ない筋書きも ふたりでいればちっとも　怖くなんかないから 日々を飾る光(light)や　心満たす夢が 足りないより君の事　奪われるのはまっぴら 忘れないで　忘れないで 僕は君が好きなんだ 常(とわ)と書いて　永久(とわ)の愛で 護(まも)りたいと知ってよ 愛してるよ　愛してるよ　全部君に捧(あ)げるんだ だからさあ　僕の側においで ふたりで過ごす時間　それを歌にするのなら 僕がつま弾いたのは　少し寂しい音符さ ひと懐っこい方が　しあわせ呼べるから 君と僕のすきまを　ふたつで埋める duplet でたらめな噂も　耳を疑う冗談も ふたりで聴けばまったく　迷う事はないから 君の嬉しい顔が　僕の motif なんだよ 何をしても君の事 傷つけるのはまっぴら 変らないよ　変らないよ 僕は君が好きなんだ 直(ただ)と書いて　無償(ただ)の愛で 包みたいと知ってよ 信じてるよ　信じてるよ　君と常(とわ)に生きるんだ だからさあ　僕の側においで 君を乗せて　ふたりを乗せて colorful に奏でる melody 響くよ 更に乗せて　想いを乗せて　重ね合う まだ駄目だ　まだだ　終わる事ない duet 君がいつも　僕にくれる 宝物がそれなんだ 君の涙　君の笑顔　分かちたいよどっちも 暗く長く　寒い夜も ふたりで明日(あす)を照らすんだ だからさあ　もっと側においで 忘れないで　忘れないで 僕は君が好きなんだ 常(とわ)と書いて　永久(とわ)の愛で 護(まも)りたいと知ってよ 愛してるよ　愛してるよ　全部君に捧(あ)げるんだ だからさあ　僕の側においで |-|Romanized= futari de kawasu kotoba sore ga uta ni naru no nara kimi ga ki ni itta no wa donna melody nan darou? kyuu ni kono sekai ga kinou to chigattete mo kimi ga ireba soredakede mata kanaderareru duet fukuzatsu na genjitsu mo yosou dekinai sujigaki mo futari de ireba chitto mo kowaku nanka nai kara hibi wo irodoru light ya kokoro mitasu yume ga tarinai yori kimi no koto ubawareru no wa mappira wasurenaide wasurenaide boku wa kimi ga suki nanda towa to kaite towa no ai de mamoritai to shitte yo aishiteru yo aishiteru yo zenbu kimi ni ageru n da dakara saa boku no soba ni oide futari de sugosu jikan sore wo uta ni suru no nara boku ga tsumabi ita no wa sukoshi sabishii onpu sa hito natsukkoi hou ga shiawase yoberu kara kimi wo boku no sukima wo futatsu de umeru duplet detarame na uwasa mo mimi wo utagau joudan mo futari de kikeba mattaku mayou koto wa naikara kimi no ureshii kao ga boku no motif nanda yo nani wo shite mo kimi no koto kizutsukeru no wa mappira kawaranai yo kawaranai yo boku wa kimi ga suki nanda tada to kaite tada no ai de tsutsumitai to shitte yo shinjiteru yo shinjiteru yo kimi to towa ni ikiru n da dakara saa boku no soba ni oide kimi wo nosete futari wo nosete colorful ni kanaderu melody hibiku yo sara ni nosete omoi wo nosete kasaneau mada dame da madada owaru koto nai duet kimi ga itsumo boku ni kureru takaramono ga sore nanda kimi no namida ki ni no egao wakachitai yo docchi mo kuraku nagaku samui yoru mo futari de asu wo terasu n da dakara saa motto soba ni oide wasurenai de wasurenai de boku wa kimi ga suki nanda towa to kaite eikyuu no ai de mamoritai to shitte yo aishiteru yo aishiteru yo zenbu kimi ni ageru n da dakara saa boku no soba ni oide |-|English= If the words spoken between you and me made a song What would your favorite melody be? Even if the world suddenly changed overnight With you around, we can sing the duet Neither complicated reality nor unforeseeable scenario Ever scare us as long as we stay together I’d rather lose the light illuminating my life Or dreams filling my mind than lose you Don’t forget, don’t forget that I love you I want you to know, I want to protect you With my everlasting eternal love I love you, so love you, my everything is yours So come here and stay by my side If the time you and I spend together became a song I would play a little sad note Because happiness prefers friendly people It’s a duplet filling the space between us with 2 notes Neither groundless rumors nor startling bad jokes Ever misleads us, as long as we hear them together I tell you what, your happy face is my motif Whatever I do, I will never hurt you I won’t change, I won’t change because I love you I want you to know, I want to wrap you in With my wholehearted selfless love I believe you, really believe you, I’ll live for you So come here and stay by my side Carrying you, carrying both of us Colorfully played melody runs through the air Carrying further, carrying our hearts, joining to become one Not yet time to end, it’s a never-ending duet It’s the treasure you always give me Your tears, your smile, please share them both with me Together we can brighten up tomorrow even in dark, long, cold nights So come closer and stay with me Don’t forget, don’t forget that I love you I want you to know, I want to protect you With my everlasting eternal love I love you, so love you, my everything is yours So come here and stay by my side Category:Japanese Songs Category:Songs